Pandemomium
by Emrys90
Summary: 'You know those moments when you are just like, "Well fuck it, what is the worst that can happen?". Then you do it and your best friend tags along because you gave him no option. Then the worst does happen and you end up turning him into a creature of the night.' 'Well this is one of thouse moments'
1. Run Around

_***A/N* So this, along with Crash and Burn, popped into my head. I don't own Teen Wolf at all. All I own is my OC's and this plot. Hope you enjoy, Blessed Be.***_

_**Chapter 1: Run Around**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_'You know those moments when you are just like, "Well fuck it, what is the worst that can happen?". Then you do it and your best friend tags along because you gave him no option. Then the worst does happen and you end up turning him into a creature of the night.'_

_'This was one of those times. Once again I got a hair brained idea that didn't go as planned. Only difference was that this time I got two of my friends bit. At least we could find out if Werewolf healing can recover from a virus.'_

_'I probably lost you didn't I? Well I guess the only way we can clear that up is to start from the beginning. Well more accurate when the fucking Alpha Pack decided that it was smart to attack when the pack was on a field trip.'_

_***Two weeks ago***_

_'Earlier this semester two new guys enrolled into Beacon Hills High School, they were Ethan and Aiden. Twins, looked nearly identical except two small differences and you only noticed it if you looked really closely. The first is their hair, Ethan has dark dirty brown hair while Aiden has a little lighter dirty brown hair.'_

_'The second thing is...well let's just say that you would only notice if you were either in bed with them or you saw them in the locker room. Aside from that they were playing innocent human for a while. Then we figured they would make a statement when Scott refused to join there pack.'_

_'What didn't I tell you? Both Ethan and Aiden are Werewolves, but not just any kind of Werewolves. No they both had to be Alpha Werewolves, both who also happen to part of the Alpha Pack. The same pack that sent both Erica and Boyd back to Derek with broken limbs and acute memory loss.'_

_'Right so back to Ethan, he started dating Danny. According to Scott, Ethan had marked Danny as his mate, both in sight and smell. Danny flipped at first when Ethan knotted him, but that isn't my place to tell that story.'_

_'So now Danny is loyal to Ethan because he never lied or tried to hide the fact that he was a Werewolf from Danny. It hurt at first, but then I put myself in his shoes and I would be pissed at us too. So anyways back to the trip.'_

_'Mr. Harris got us to go and another class to go on some stupid trip down south. I really can't remember where only that it was in the desert and honestly who in their right mind would build a science building in the middle of nowhere. The government that is who.'_

_'We stopped once and that was at the only Motel for the next fifty miles. A gas station was twenty minutes south from the Motel and the Science Building was forty minutes from that.'_

_'You see most of the employees stayed at the Motel. The only ones that never leave the place were all the main people. Head Scientists, Project Leaders and Head Security. Rumor was that they never left because they were ordered not to. You hear things when you got friends of the wolfy kind.'_

"What are they saying Scott?" I asked as I joined him at the table with two cokes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Scott asked as he took one of the cokes while Isaac and Lydia sat down with them.

Lydia took her cellphone out and sent a quick text.

_'You see every time we need to talk about something private we text one another and erase the messages so no one could find out. Wolf men, great hearing but useless to technology. Well that is if your also a robot and could understand the sounds a cellphone makes.'_

_'Or you know they could be mated to a freaking hacker. A hacker who most likely knew all our passwords to your cellphones. But really we should have known that he would monitor us to make sure we didn't target Ethan.'_

_'If you're wondering what we did when he confronted us about the whole Werewolf situation and the whole trying to kill Ethan thing. Only we didn't know Ethan or his brother were part of that pack. We told him why we said nothing and they left me to explain that Ethan was a bad wolf. To say I left unscathed would be a lie.'_

_'Danny is a great friend and the nicest person you could meet. That was until you lied to him, betrayed his trust, and accused his boyfriend of being a homicidal maniac. Well not necessarily a homicidal maniac but a bad wolf. Let's just say I learn two things about Danny; one was that he has a mean left hook and two, he is really good with karate.'_

_'After that the pack kind of treated Danny bad. I publicly forgave him for it. By "Publicly" I mean only in front of the whole pack and his boyfriend. To say he accepted it would be an understatement. Instead of accepting my apology he threatened to expose us to my old man and if we wanted to kill Ethan then we had to kill him as well.'_

_'The pack wasn't happy to hear it, but I could understand why he said it. Hell I would say it if he knew how I felt and was in trouble. All I really could do was hug him and tell him that I could never hurt him.'_

Scott's phone beeped and he read the message, "Oh okay I get it. Okay let me just..." Scott stopped mid-sentence as he tilted his head sideways.

_'My cellphone buzzed and I looked at it;'_

**_From Red Queen:_**

**_Sty have you talked to Danny lately?_**

**_To Red Queen:_**

**_No. Is something wrong?_**

**_From Red Queen:_**

**_Remember that charm that Deaton gave us? Well I had it on when Deucalion visited Derek._**

**_To Red Queen:_**

**_Okay and?_**

**_From Red Queen:_**

**_Well he wants Derek to join him. Turns out all the Alpha's are born wolves and they are gathering all Born Wolves._**

**_To Red Queen:_**

**_WHAT?! What did Derek do?_**

**_From Red Queen:_**

**_He told him he has a pack and that he would never join the Alpha Pack._**

**_To Red Queen:_**

**_Good. So what happened next?_**

**_From Red Queen:_**

**_Deucalion told him that he will join even if they have to kill all of his pack. That is why I ask if you talked to Danny. He is Mated to one of them and they would follow Deucalion's orders to the letter._**

**_To Red Queen:_**

**_I could go talk to him but I have a feeling he already knows about this conversation._**

_'We ended the conversation when Scott looked up at them and had his serious face on.'_

_'By this time Erica had joined us at the table'_

"So they said that this school trip is ill timed because tomorrow they will be testing the new weapon and they don't know what its damage rate it." Scott said as he sipped his coke.

"So why did they give the okay for the trip?" Erica asked as she stole a fry from Isaac's plate.

"Turns out the Director of the building is getting a huge sum of cash for this trip." Scott said looking to Isaac with his signature puppy dog look. If they had tails Scott's would be wagging when Isaac fed him a fry that was covered in ketchup.

_'Yeah ever since summer Scott and Isaac have been really close. Like really close. Scott started acting like he used to with Allison. That was until one day I walked in on a conversation between the two wolves. Isaac was telling Scott that he can't zone out me and that he wouldn't allow it.'_

_'After that we kind of fell in to a odd bromantic triangle. Isaac was the medium in it all. Scott would want something and I wouldn't give him, so he gives Isaac' The Puppy Eyes'. Suffices to say Isaac has a low resistance to it and there for Scott gets what he wants.'_

_'I still treat him like I have since we first met and thus his eyes don't work on me. Isaac on the other hand has somewhat of a hold on me. It really started when Danny hit me on Halloween night. Isaac came back and saw my state. He wouldn't leave well enough alone so I did the only thing I could to get him away, I reached up and kissed him.'_

_'Good thing was that it was my first kiss and he didn't disappoint. Bad thing was Scott saw it and got all jealous wolf and wouldn't talk to me for a week. At least it bought me some time to heal and try to protect Danny from a pissed off pack of wolves...and Lydia.'_

_'She was more upset that Danny ruined my outfit that she got me. Apparently the red cloak was like eight hundred dollars and would take a little less than half that to fix it.'_

_'So yeah Isaac gets away with some stuff but not all.'_

"Do you know who is paying him off?" Lydia asked as she let her fingers fly across the screen.

_'Hell we were all shocked when our cellphones worked all the way out here. But according to the manager they use that cell tower that is owned by the science building.'_

"No only that, this was the only school allowed to enter the gates. So far only employees are allowed past the gates. Till tomorrow that is." Scott said as Isaac scratched his head.

"Okay well I have date with a bitch so I will see you guys later." I said getting up and walking to the elevator.

_'As I was rounding the corner, Aiden showed up and bumped into me. I looked at him as Aiden looked back with a smug look plastered on his face,'_

"Watch where you're going Stilinski or you might end up dog chow."

"Well at least someone is making dog jokes. But will your Master let you bitch?"

_'I asked getting in close enough to feel his heat coming from his body.'_

_'Aiden jerked back hitting a waiter and taking them both down to the ground. The bowl of spaghetti the waiter was carrying went up and landed on top of Aiden's head. He yelped as the hot sauce landed on him first. He rolled and tossed the pasta off and glared at me.'_

_'I suppose that was meant to scare me, especially since his eyes were pulsing red. But being around Derek and the rest of them during full moons kind of took away that fear. Hell I could fake it with tears and everything, thanks to Lydia and Allison.'_

"Oh and next time you try to steal my phone, I will put you in a ring of Mountain Ash and shoot you with silver tipped Wolfsbane bullets." I told him as I walked away and into the elevator.

_'Being a cop's kid you learn a few things. One of them is pick pocketing and I mastered that skill well. I looked through his phone and took the numbers down, along with names and messages. I was right in assuming Deucalion was the private investigator.'_

_'What I wasn't expecting was for Kali to also be here. That was not good for anyone, human and wolf alike. See Kali isn't your typical Alpha, not only can she fight with her feet oh no she also fights like the best acrobat ever. All her flips, twirls and other exotic moves took Erica and Boyd down like they were nothing four weeks ago. She might not be the strongest Alpha, but she is the most flexible and most deadly.'_

_'The brute of the Alpha's would be Ennis. Too bad he decided that Isaac needed to die because not only did that piss off Scott, it pissed off everyone, including Chris and Allison. Derek was the one to kill him by shoving his claw into Ennis' mouth and ripping his head from his bottom jaw. While at the same time he plunged his other claw into Ennis' chest, removing a beating heart.'_

_'The brain of the pack is none other than Deucalion himself. Never one to get his hands dirty, he had Ennis for that but now he uses Aiden.'_

_'Ethan was upset but not put off by Ennis' death. Aiden on the other hand took the death hard. The only reason he won't attack isn't because of Deucalion like everybody thinks. I figured it out a while back, it was Lydia he didn't want to disappoint. See Lydia placed her body over Isaac's and distracted Ennis enough for Derek.'_

_'I'm sure that if I can get Danny back on our side, he could bring Ethan with him. With Ethan will come Aiden, both obviously have to prove they are truly on our side. Then again this is all hypothetical.'_

_'Deucalion might be older then the first sundial, but that don't mean he is better than Lydia and I. We would be even more so with Danny. But maybe Deucalion knew that so he use, and still is using, Ethan to keep Danny away from us.'_

_'Well whatever is happing it must be going down tomorrow during the tour. That much is for sure. Now all I got to do it-'_

**_*Ding*_**

_'What I wasn't expecting was Ethan to be on the other side waiting for me. He pointed at a door stepped aside. I cautiously walk past him, he pointed down the hall and turned back to the wall. I pulled out my cellphone and tossed Aiden's phone on the ground.'_

_'As I walked down the hall, a door opened and a hand reached out and pulled me in by the back of my shirt. I was about to protest when a hand came up and covered my mouth, then a whispered, **"Shhh"** ghost over the shell of my ear that sent a full body shiver.'_

_'I was about to complain when I heard the Elevator door open.'_

"Hello brother looking for something?" Ethan said.

"Fucking Stilinski has my phone! Have you seen the chew toy?" Aiden's voice echoed down the hall with a hint of a growl at the end.

"Yeah I think he was going to one of the teachers' room. But I got something for you." Ethan said.

"How did you?"

"When he saw me he ran and this fell out of his pocket." Ethan said.

"Well either way we got the green light for tomorrow. Get Danny ready." Aiden ordered.

"What of Miss. Martin?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry about Lydia, worry about your toy." Aiden said.

_'Shortly after that the elevator dinged and then closed. The hand never left my mouth till the door opened and Ethan walked in. He turned on the lights and I was momentarily blinded by the bright light. Soon everything came into focus and Danny was standing in front of me acting like a shield between me and Ethan.'_

_'The hand moved from my mouth once Danny nodded. The guy walked into view and I couldn't recognize him at all. Before I could say anything Danny asked my unasked question.'_

"His name is Marco. Older by two months and my uncle's only son." Danny said with a smile.

"H-hiya." Marco barely said above a whisper.

"He is painfully shy. He just transferred from Hawaii last week, but wasn't able to come till the other day." Danny said sitting down and woke-up the various laptops.

"So does he know?"

"About Werewolves yes. See Stiles I don't hide anything from those I care about." Danny said.

"Danny you got to believe me when I say we did it for your protection! You were like the one pure thing in of fucked up life. Don't give me that face because it is true. You were the one person who made us feel like everything was okay and everything we done so far was right. You were that one normal piece in our life that made us feel like kids again. Now you're the one we need."

_'Even if Danny didn't believe me at the time I know Ethan did. I know he was listening to my heart beat the whole time. I know he was silently judging me with every breath I took. In the end I know I won.'_

"Look you don't have to believe my words, but ask your boyfriend, did I lie? Danny we need you and we were stupid to keep this from you. But please try to understand why we didn't. Why we couldn't. I have to watch out for everyone. They might not know it but I do."

_'This is also true. When Scott needed a teach I thought him how to control the shifts. Yeah Derek helped verbally, but let's be honest here Scott isn't the listen and read kind of guy. No he is the learn by experience. Isaac has a lot of insecurities, Just like Derek and myself, but that didn't stop me from approaching a fully wolfed out Isaac on his mother's birthday and letting him cry it out for hours till he passed out.'_

_'Or how about the time where Erica was trying to kill Jackson and ended up have a seizure. I stayed by her till the following morning and even invited her over for breakfast. Then Boyd who could have the courage to go back home, so I let him crash at my house for a week and then dragged his werewolf ass back home, making him tell his mother the whole truth. Granted that didn't go as plan, but she took him back in once Ennis tried to get her and he barley fought him off.'_

_'Let's not forget our other humans Lydia and Allison. Lydia was tough; she acted like it didn't bother her. She wore the mask well, but even masks slip every now and then. It took a while but she finally trusted me to see what I always saw. The true Lydia Martin. So smart and so strong, most didn't believe it at first but she always had the pack.'_

_'Allison had to prove she could be trusted. It took a long time, but after a long talk I forgave her, soon after so did everyone else. Then the Hale-Argent Agreement was made shortly after, a lot of pushing on my part thanks.'_

_'Lastly there was Derek. Derek would have to be the most emotionally repressed person I ever met. But after telling him about how I think I was the reason my mother died he opened up. Let me tell you that was a flood gate waiting to burst. I learned the truth about Kate and the fire. I learned about where he went afterwards and who he met. After all of that he still is a Sourwolf, but this time the mask isn't as tight.'_

"So please Danny just-"

"Enough I believe you and that doesn't mean I trust you. Look I found out what it was Deucalion wants me to do. At first I thought it was a code to lock us down and for him to get to Derek. I was wrong it's a trap and if I'm still alive in the end it would all be my fault." Danny said looking down.

"No let Lydia and I help. We can do something if we just know what to do."

"Yeah I know just watch over Marco will you. I can handle Aiden, with Ethan backing me up." Danny said with a smirk.

"Any time babe, any time." Ethan said with the most perverted glint in his eyes.

"Right well you know how to contact us. Come on Marco let me introduce you to the pack."

_'I said as I walked to the door. I turned around and pointed at Danny and Ethan.'_

"So does this mean you will join us?"

"If by us you me pack...temporarily yes." Danny said looking to Ethan who nodded.

"Fine we will look after you three, but mark my words you three. Fuck with my family and I will fuck you up."

_'I reached out and laced my fingers with Marco's hand. I didn't know it at the time but I sparked something in him with that one simple touch. Deaton didn't go into detail when he told me to "Be The Spark." when I made my first circle of Mountain Ash.'_

_'Now I know what he meant, I just wish he would have told me sooner.'_

"So you met Aiden as well then right?"

"Ye-yeah once. Not a nice guy." Marco said.

_'I could swear if he talked my normal volume, it would equal my yelling. Marco didn't say anything on the ride down, nor did he let my hand go. It felt nice to have his hand in mine, yeah so what if that sounds gay. Love is love so there.'_

_'Anyways once we reach the dining room all hell breaks loose. Aiden found me and started chasing me around the room. Finstock and Mr. Harris tried to stop either one of us. Marco pulled me into the kitchen area and all the way To the back. He opened a hidden room and pulled me in it.'_

_'It was narrow and provided little space. But there was a stairwell up ahead and we took it. He didn't speak and the silence was killing me. That was until me made it to the other end. We ended up in the pool area on the other side of the building.'_

_'I looked back and noticed the stairs we just took were in a down wards slope. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't realize we went up then down.'_

"How did-?"

"Old maps Danny pulled up. He doesn't like staying places where he can't find a quick escape route. By the way here."

_'Marco passed me a small SD card. I was shocked he said all that in a normal tone. I guess he could trust me now. But why would I need an SD card? I guess now that question was clearly written on my face because he answered it.'_

"It's a map of the science building. The place is for Research and Development on Bio-Weapons. Ever seen Resident Evil, it had the Hive and the T-virus in it? Well this building is our hive and they have something close to that virus."

_'At first I thought the guy was on the crazy train and wanted me to jump on so we can have some fun time as ku-ku land with some killer clown. But I never had the chance to elaborate on anything because Aiden burst in the pool area and I pulled Marco to me then turned him around and forced him in the room. I shut the door and looked over at Aiden.'_

_'For someone so cute he was kind of dumb. Not Scott dumb, bless Scott's soul because lets be honest about him, he isn't the brightest light on the dim chandelier. But he was definitely Jock smart, and if you met any of our jocks, well they are close to Scott.'_

_'He finally spotted me, thank god it was after I shut the hidden door. He came running at me on all fours and almost made it to me till Scott, finally on time for once, knocked him into the pool. Aiden was about to get up when Allison and Lydia showed up with a crossbow and a teaser.'_

"Go on make a move and let's see how the water feels after we fry your ass." Lydia said.

_'A closer look at the Arrow tip and it was pulsing blue, a small electro bolt, yeah that could work.'_

"Leave him be we got bigger fish to fry."

_'I really couldn't help to laugh at the pun of my own joke. I suppose neither could the other three because they were laughing as well. We left Aiden in the pool while I headed to the rooms. I filled them in on everything that happened. Lydia left to talk with Danny, Erica and Boyd went as back-up.'_

_'Allison fell asleep on my bed and Scott would let a small growl out every time I got close to the bed. So after I lined the room with Mountain Ash, I text Lydia and let her know that this room was safe. As I waited for her reply, I shoved Scott of his bed and Isaac curled around me.'_

_'At first I somewhat freaked out on the action. But when he is letting little whimpers out at night and sometimes tears as well, you can't just stand there and look at him. So I pulled him to me and he snuggled closer and once in a while he would nip and lick along my collar line.'_

_'When he wakes I don't say anything about it because I know deep down I don't want him to stop. Scott used to growl when he did it but after I told him why he lighted up on the matter.'_

_'Yeah Scott may be able to hurt both of us but my words can cut deeper than most blades.'_

_'After everyone was asleep Lydia text telling me that her room is safe with Erica and Boyd in it. Now I can sleep better knowing they are okay. But does anything ever come easy? The answer is no.'_

_'At around twelve someone was knocking on the door. I carefully removed myself from the bed and made my way to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Ethan and Marco. I started to freak out when Ethan spoke up.'_

"He won't sleep and he keeps asking for you. Open the dam door before I tell that you got three boys and one girl in that room."

_'He got us cornered so I opened the door making sure the line never broke. Once the door was opened Marco slowly moved into the room, walking right past the Mountain Ash. Well that settled that, he was still human.'_

"Danny will contact you with Marco's schedule so don't worry about that. He is very to the letter on this schedule so don't deviate from it got it. Good now bye."

_'Well what is one more person on my never-ending list of people to protect. Once I got back in the room Isaac was up and looking at Marco with his glowing yellow eyes. I just held up my hands and moved to the center of the bed.'_

_'Slowly Marco made it to the bed but stopped when Isaac growled. I snapped my fingers at him and patted the bed. Isaac slowly moved back to his original spot, but never looked away from Marco. After he was settled in I patted the other side.'_

_'Marco climbed on the bed and in the covers. He moved around till his head was on my chest. Isaac stayed awake for another twenty minutes after Marco passed out. But eventually he did go to sleep and it was quite again.'_

_'I felt movement under the blanket so I looked under and couldn't help but smile. They were both holding hands under my shirt and over my heart. I thought maybe this could work out. Just maybe.'_

**_Xxxxx_**

**_*A/N* So tell me what you think about it. Before you ask yes it's the same Marco from my other fic "Crash and Burn" but that is as far as it is connected. Well besides the slow build relationship he has with Isaac. Hope you enjoyed, Blessed Be. *_**


	2. Trust to be earned

_***A/N* So sorry this took forever! If your still reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Chapter 2: Trust to be earned**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Present Day***_

"Stiles where are they?" Scott asked as him and Allison walked into the room.

"They were supposed to be back two hours ago I know, but give them faith. Its not going to be easy with those things out there. Were just lucky that **They** haven't figured it out where we are."

"Scott just drop it. Let him get back to work, Lydia still needs samples so let's go." Allison said grabbing his arm and tugging him back.

"I swear that if Isaac gets hurt, you will be begging for death."

_'It hurt more then I thought it would when the words left his lips. He still blames me for what happened even if I had nothing to do with it. Okay well more like fifty percent was my fault maybe forty-five, but still I am to blame. Its not like I told them they had to go, only that they have a the option of going.'_

_'I figured since I was a brother in all ways but blood to him that he would defend me. But like with Allison I was pushed to the back burner. It really didn't surprise me that Scott asked Isaac to stop sleeping with me and Marco. I still think Scott really just didn't want him near me. But his excuse was that he still didn't trust Marco.'_

_'Allison is protective over Isaac as well, but not that much. Now that both Isaac and Marco, along with Aiden and Finstock, are getting the supplies I'm on look-out duty. I fucking hate this job. I'm all alone and bearly hidden.'_

_'I'm surprised that none of __**Them **__had spotted me. Then again I do have that scent nullifier so even the wolves have a hard time tracking me. We discovered that __**They **__hunt with scent and sound. Danny had discovered that __**They **__can't see, but __**They **__can smell and hear.'_

_'It was also Danny who refered to call 'em as "__**Them**__" and "__**They**__". Because __**They**__ were no longer Human. Like zero percent Human and one hundred percent __**Them**__.'_

_'It sucks because only Marco and Kali don't blame me for what happened. It shocked the hell out of me that Kali was defending me, but then again she did owe a life debt to me. Deucalion understands why she owes me, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.'_

_'Yeah we are all held up at the School of all places. The windows are all boarded up and the doors are locked. We got a giant kitchen, plenty of space, labs and even a indoor pool. Only thing is we constantly need supplies and we drained out all the surrounding area. So scouts have to go out further.'_

_'See my brilliant idea was that if there was a herb that __**They **__couldn't cross, we first need to place a huge circle around the building and then one around town. Derek and Scott talked to Dr.D while Kali and Deucalion talked to the counselor. Soon after we had our test ready and had me as bait.'_

_'I first suggested a wolf because they were faster, but no they needed a human to try it out and a fast one. I couldn't suggest Allison because all three men in her life would say hell no. But Derek did say that we could use two wolves as guards. So that way the human, me, didn't have to run to far.'_

_'We first started out with Mountain Ash, then Salt, then Mistletoe, then Belladona and lastly something called a Moon Flower. Unfortunately none of them worked and I found out that I was really fast. Then one day it just sort of happened.'_

_'I was in one of the labs looking for a new herb when I knocked down some jars. They popped opened and spilled everywhere. Mountain Ash was mixed with Belladona and that mixed with the Rowan Berries, which was over lapping the Moon Flower.'_

_'I used gloves to move it into a pile and removed the glass shards. I felt a warming sensation start from my chest and move down my arms and seep into the herbal pile. It glowed a light black and then I felt it humm.'_

_'I called Dr.D and told him what happened. He got an empty jar and filled it up with the mixed herbs. Then we did the test again and this time it worked. Apparently my "Spark" has activated the herbs inner power.'_

_'I suggested two wolves to one Druid. In the end it two four Druids to complete the circle around town. Dr.D ended up with Derek and Isaac. Mrs.M ended up with Ethan and Aiden. Turns out all the deaths have been because of Derek's new girlfriend Ms. Blake. She wasn't trusted so Kali and Scott were paired up with her. That left me with Erica and Boyd.'_

"Hey Stiles, what's that coming up over the horizon?"

_'I jumped a little when Chris spoke. I looked at the horizon and saw someone running towards us. I picked up my telescope and got a better look. I described her to Chris.'_

"Its a girl. About five-six maybe five-seven. Light Brown hair that has peek-a-boo highlights."

_'I caught what I said on the last part and mentally slapped myself. Curse Lydia for leaving her chick magazines out. I looked over at Chris and he had one eyebrow cocked up. I can't really say what my face looked like, but he smiled anyways and I felt like he was on a hunt and just found his prey.'_

_'I looked back at the girl,'_

"Shit Chris she's running from a pod of **Them**. Get ready to shoot them down."

"Yeah go alert Allison so she can help."

_'I ran downstairs and into the English halway. Allison walked out of the far left class room and I almost ran into her. Almost because Scott grabbed me by the collar and tossed me to the other side. My shoulder dug into the lockers and I hissed in pain.'_

_'I knew I was on his grumpy side, but that was uncalled for. He didn't even apologize for doing it just telling me to watch where I was running. I wanted to fuck him up so bad right now, but I have more impressing matters to attend to.'_

"Allison your dad needs you. There is a girl running from a pod of **Them**. Go help save her, I will be up there shortly."

_'Allison ran from where I came. Scott looked at me and rolled his eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he placed a clawed hand around my wrist and squeezed. It hurt a lot but I fought not to show it. Danny walked out of the class room and saw Scott hurting me.'_

_'Danny tried to get him to stop, but I waved him off. Scott looked at Danny and then at me and pushed me up against a wall.'_

"Touch me again Stilinski and its off with your hand. Dont talk to me and don't try to get Allison or Isaac to talk for you. You lost my trust and you will never get it back."

_'The harst words cut really deep and he must have seen it on my face. Because the anger in his eyes flickered out and sorrow flashed in right before the anger came back. After I slumped to the ground Danny tried to touch me, but I flinched away.'_

_'I got up and walked to the main door. After I got out and walked to the barrier the girl came into view, followed by seven-'_

_***Swish, Bang, Swish***_

_'Make that four of __**Them**__ following her. She reached the barrier, but couldn't cross. I hld my hand to her and she took it. I pulled her in to a bone crushing hug as the two remaining __**Them**__ hit the barrier. She passed out in my arms.'_

_'Ethan and Danny came out and helped move her to the gym, also known as the infirmary. I pulled a knife out and was about to cut __**Their**__ heads off when a broad sword lopped them off first.'_

_'I jumped back as the two bodies slumped down. I looked up to see Finstock holding the sword.'_

"Did the girl make it?!" Isaac said pushing forward.

"Here are the supplies take them to the cafeteria while we go to the infirmary." Aiden said.

_'I took the bags as they walked inside. Marco was at the door waiting for me. I suppose it helped that I also saved him before too. It sucked because people would think never to talk to the quite kid, but now it was the opposite.'_

_'Anyways after we reached the cafeteria, Mrs. Kennedy, our culinary arts teacher, took the food and started washing adlnd sorting them out. She was nice to me every now and then. After the incident she didn't care, mostly because she didn't know the ones who got hurt.'_

_'Marco left me alone as I made it back to the roof. On my way there, I over heard Derek, Peter, Isaac, Scott, Danny, Lydia, Allison and the twins talking.'_

"So Cora is alive. I though your whole family died in the fire. Well execpt for Laura and Peter."

_'That was Scott's voice.'_

"I thought so to till Isaac said she smelt like a Hale and then they were swarmed."

_'That was Derek.'_

"Wait shouldn't Stiles be in here as well?"

_'That was Isaac. I felt happy that he wanted me here.'_

"Stilinski doesn't belong here."

_'That was Scott. I really couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the chemistry lab and pulled a few small bags of the dust I made. I thought about taking the whole thing but only left them with one jar. I then walked to the music room.'_

_'Argent turned it into an armory. I took a compound bow, two railes for the bow, four clips for the two guns he got, silencers for the guns and four knives. Then I made it to the gym. The gym was buzzing so it was easy for me to move around and get bandages, cut cleaners, neddles and some stitching wire.'_

_'I made it all the way to the barrier before Marco showed up."_

"So where are we going?"

_'I looked at him and saw a pack and some cooking stuff.'_

"Marco you know you can't come with. Danny and Isaac will kill me."

"One Isaac is wrapped up in Scallison right now so I'm nothing till they let him go and Two Dethan is back in their room. So again I'm not missed. Plus you accepted me first. You defended me against the pack and you saved me from _**Them**_. So I'm going with you."

_'I have to admit that it was rather hot for him to stand up for himself. So I pulled out a small bundle and moved it around him from head to toe. Once he was completely covered I placed the bundle in his pocket and started walking past the barrier.'_

_'We made it a few twn blockes before we ran into a small pod of __**Them**__. I pulled Marco to one f the houses and closed the gate slowly. He tapped my shoulder twice and I looked around. I almost yelped when there was two of __**Them**__in the backyard.'_

_'I pulled him behnd me and pulled out two knives. I crept up to tye closes one and shoved the knife into the right temple. I ran to the other and stabbed it in the back of the head. Both went out quietly. Marco came up to me and handed me the knife I killed the first one with.'_

_'We took the alleys afound the subdivision and came up to the hospital. We knew it was crawling with __**Them**__. So we avoided it for now. We kept on when I heard a engine reve up. I pulled him behind a few trees and shrubs. It hid us well as two bikes emerged from around the building.'_

"Bill I thought you said you saw some of them from the school over here?"

"They were over here."

"Then they maybe entered the hospital?"

"If they did then they are as good as dead. Lets leave them Jack we need to find Cora. She has the device Duke created."

_'Great now we have to go back and tell them that Cora stole something from The Reapers. Oh yeah after the outbreak Beacon Hills was divided. One side was what was called The Freaks, also known as Wolf Pack. The other side was a bunch of pig headed cave men called The Reapers.'_

_'Apparently the leader is a man named Duke and now he is an inventor. See normally I would go back and tell them what I knew. Maybe I could send Marco...nah I would have to hand deliver him. Well that's how I will end up like I planned.'_

"Okay Marco lets go tell them what we know. Maybe I could earn Scott's trust back."

_***A/N* So this was un-Beta all mistakes are mine. Again sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter Two. Please don't get mad if it takes a while for me to up date. Inspiration is short lived and I have been moving fron story to story adding small bits. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**_


	3. It's AhWOAH!

_***A/N* No Beta so all mistakes are my own. I don't own nothing hut the plot and OC's. More notes at the end.***_

_**Chapter 3: It's Ah...Woah!**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***One Week and Six Days Ago***_

_'The following morning came to no surprise. Isaac freaked out because he woke up holding hands with a stranger, Scott freaking out because said stranger was in the room asleep with Stiles and Isaac, Allison glaring at everyone for waking her up.'_

_'It took a while and a lot of Allison's help to calm them down. Marco was hiding behind me the whole time. I lookd at his schedule and then at the clock.'_

"Marco it is time for you to get in the shower. Go and get cleaned up, after that I need you to call Danny and tell him be here in ten okay."

_'He just nodded and walked into the restroom. All three of them were looking at me like I kicked a puppy.'_

"What don't look at me like that. He has a schedule to follow and I'm not going to be the one to fuck it up. Plus Danny trusted me with him and I'm not going to ruin that again."

"Wait that is the Marco that you were running around with while Aiden chased you?" Scott asked.

"How can he trust you so much without you knowing him longer then two hours?" Isaac asked.

"Yes that is the same Marco. I don't know truth be told. It was just, when I grabbed his hand it felt like I had known him my whole life. So if I can trust Marco so can you three as well."

_'I told them as I pulled off my shirt and looked back at Allison, she smiled and turned a little pink. She turned around and Scott did the same. Isaac just mimicked me and removed his shirt as well. Isaac was never one to be shy, maybe it had to do with living with Derek.'_

_'Once I remembered walking into Derek's loft and he was standing in the kitchen area butt ass naked while drinking coffee. He didn't try to move or cover up his nudity one bit. Yeah he blushed slightly and I could have swearn his dick twitched a little when I looked at it.'_

_'Isaac came out down the spiral staircase also naked. He looked up and noticed Stiles and he couldn't manage hiding his excitement. Derek looked from Isaac to me and cocked an eyebrow when I just smiled as I looked from Derek to Isaac.'_

_'Isaac started to babble on about how they are not fucking and that they never done anything with each other. I couldn't help but give a snort at that. Derek told me that they are nothing but Alpha and Beta, pack mates and that is all. He was so keen on making sure I know that nothing between them happened.'_

_'Personally I really don't care because I was not dating any of them. Either way after everyone was dressed and in the lobby, Finstock started his rant on behavior and how we stick to the group with no wondering around.'_

_'On the bus Marco sat with Isaac. It was funny to see Isaac's reaction to that since I sat down one sea back and to the right. Lydia sat down next to me and started talking about what her and Jackson talked about this morning.'_

_'The ride to the science building was not as long as it seemed. Greenburg and Finstock were sitting together and if you didn't know better you would think they were close friends. Their time would be short lived and so will most of these people as well. But that's fo later.'_

_'We each got security badges allowing us in the building. Isaac stayed close to me, Scott stayed with Allison and Boyd stayed with Lydia along with Erica. Of course Danny had Ethan near him, Marco had Aiden near him.'_

_'What made me mad was that Marco was holding on to his side like he got punched. Danny had a hand print on his elbow. You would normally dismiss both being hurt if you haven't sported the same kind of injuries.'_

_'Isaac let a low whimper out and I guess he was worried at my anger. I just grabbed his wrist and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb over his pulse point. It had the desired effect.'_

_'Once inside we passed a second set of security. As I passed through I could have sworn I saw Kali walk into one of the rooms. Aiden let Marco go and walked off to the bathroom. Some of the lacrosse team and both Harris and Finstock looked at us as Marco walked over to us. I pulled him into a hug and Isaac let his hand run down his arm.'_

_'Danny and Ethan left with Aiden while Greenberg distracted the adults. I remember Marco talking in his sleep and Greenberg popped up once or twice. The guide started off in the other direction and everyone followed.'_

_'The pack stayed close together and Scott would growl lowly every time Marco would touch one of the pack mates. Allison just smaked him and said that if I could except anyone to get close to the pack, that Derek trust my judgment then they should to.'_

_'I couldn't help but pull her in close and hug her tight. Isaac nodeed and held Marco's hand as they followed the group.'_

_'The tour was boring and long. The white walls were getting to me so bad that I wish I had a box of crayons and not the small one. No I wanted the one that had every shade of color.'_

_'As we were heading to the cafeteria, an alarm went off. Marco freaked out and bolted for the door. I couldn't let him go by himself, so I left after him. I looked behind me and the pack was following close behind.'_

_'We found Marco being held up against the wall by Aiden. I shouted for Scott and Isaac to save him while the rest run to the next hallway to the left and the door to the right.'_

_'Both took down Aiden and grabbed Marco. Once they were down the hall I looked at Aiden as he got up. Aiden started to run to me and didn't expect the glistening purple powder I blew at his face. He flew back like I shot him and slumped to the floor.'_

_'Boyd came back and looked at Aiden. I just smiled and told him to bring him and lets get the fuck out of here. When we met up with the others, there was three men in lab coats knocked unconscious. Turns out after Boyd left they came and started to attacked them.'_

_'One of them attacked Erica when she pushed Lydia out of the way. The she pulled a knife out of her shoulder letting the healing take over. Marco was freaking out.'_

"We have to go now! This place has a timer and anyone who is left inside will be locked in. Danny made sure as a back up plan." Marco said running and pulling out four three-inch long glass neddles.

"Why does he have Sebons'?"Allison asked runing after him.

"Lets go pack this looks like Deucalion's working."

_'After ten minutes we found Marco with two woman and one man on the floor with the neddles in their foreheads. He bent down and pulled them out and looked at their badges.'_

"The man is from R&D and has a security clearance level S. The other two are from the Chemic's lab on level four. Security clearance level D. We don't have long."

_'He started to run and we followed. Halfway down the next corridor they ran into a small group of their class. Coach Finstock, Greenberg and four others were lead by Danny and Ethan.'_

"Where's everyone else?"

_'I asked Danny, but the look in his eyes tell me all I need to know. Danny starts running and we all follow. I nod at the wolves and they make a simi-barrier around us humans. We finally get to the main hall and see it painted in blood.'_

_'I wanted to throw up at the sight, but a lot of screams were filling the hallways. Allison reached down and grabbed one of the dead security guards gun. Finstock was about to say something when she pointed it at him.'_

"Woah, woah, woah point that thing away from me."

"NO!"

_'Greenberg put himself in from of Finstock, shielding him from Allison. Before anyone could say anything Allison fired the weapon twice.'_

_'Once she lowered the weapon we heard two thuds. We looked and two scientist were down with matching bullet holes in their heads. She shrugs and starts walking to the exit. Once we got near the exit the intercom came on.'_

**"Lockdown will commence in two minutes. Repeat lockdown will commence in two minutes."**

_'We ran out and the bus started to turn on. Once we got there Harris was sitting in the seat waiting for them.'_

"Hurry up or I'm leaving all of you."

"Where are the others?" Asked Finstock.

_'Harris just shaked his head and looked out the windshield. The pack was the last to get in the bus. A car pulled up and it was Kali and Aiden. Ethan, Danny and Marco got in the car and it took off.'_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Present Day***_

_'We finally get to the High School and step into th barrier.'_

"Go and tell them what we found out."

_'He looked at me and removed his necklace. He placed it around me and kissed my temple.'_

"For good luck. May we meet again."

_'He ran into the building and locked the door. I reached down and removed a handful of the mixed ash. I whispered what new casting I needed and placed it back completing the circle once again. I looked up and saw Lydia looking at me.'_

_'She mouth good luck and kissed the glass. I couldn't hold the tears in and ran. I ran, ducked, rolled and hid as best as I could. I made it to ths Police Department and ran inside.'_

_'The place was ransacked and all the weapons cleaned out. I walked into my father's old office and removed the picture of the former Sheriff. I pushed the button and the third shelve moved back and over. I saw the metal was damaged, but no one got through.'_

_'I entered the anagram and the metal wall slid down and reviled two Desert Eagles with silencers attached to them. Four clips on either side and two coms in the middle.'_

_' I took one of the coms and pulled it apart. I got the bottom half and placed it on my back molar. The top was inserted into my right ear. Both were clear so they won't be detected. I got the guns and placed the extra clips in my bag under the hidden compartment.'_

_I got the other com and moved to my dad's desk. I found a piece of paper and wrote a note. After I finished I placed both the com and letter in the vault. I closed, locked and erased my prints afterwards.'_

_'I have my own mission and I plan on using all my assists to their full compacity.'_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Elsewhere***_

"What do you mean Stiles Left?!" The Sheriff yeld at Marco.

"It's true Sir I saw him leave after he did something to the shield." Lydia said walking into the room.

"Why would he leave? What does he think he is doing?" Isaac asked from the Sheriff' s left.

"Gee I wonder why would he leave. Its not like his 'Best Friend' treats him like shit and everyone else doesn't really care." Marco said making air quotations around the word best friend.

"Don't blame this on me. He can do what ever the fuck he wants. If he wants to run around with all of **Them**, then let him. For all we know he went and joined the other group or just ditched town. Its not like he hasn't voiced either options." Scott said leaning against the wall.

"We need to find him no matter what." Derek said.

"Why do you care? He got both of your Betas killed and didn't even try to be sorry for it. No all he did was shut himself away from everyone and pretend not to care. Hell he probably never did." Scott said pushing himself off the wall.

_'Before the Sheriff could react Derek had Scott pinned to the wall. He was choking the young Beta and holding him up by the throat.'_

"Don't you dare say that. He would take your shit all dam day, but I won't. I won't stand here and let you verbally attack my Mate you hear me!" Derek yelled and punctuated the last bit by throwing Scott back against the wall.

_'Derek turned to look at me with his glowing red eyes. He looked on the verge of killing someone. So little Stilinski is his Mate. Now that's going to go well with the Sheriff.'_

"Chris I got a plan. You, Sheriff and I go hunt the runway down and bring him home."

_'I look to Sheriff and nods a yes. I look to Derek and do a sharp nod to confirm his plan.'_

"That sounds like a plan, but good luck getting past the barrier. He changed it so **They **can't come in and we can't go out. I don't know for how long, but it seems Stiles wanted a head start."

_'I look at Deaton and glar at him. I really hate Druids, but they are useful.'_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* Thank you for reading and I hope you Enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I will be updating as soon as I catch up on my other fics. Again thanks for reading and will see you soon. Blessed Be Reader.***_


End file.
